Shelving systems are used for many purposes and in various environments, at home or at work, in store rooms, in workshops, etc. In the industry sector, work stations are often provided with shelving systems combined with workbenches to support tools, accessories and hardware articles.
An important aspect of shelving systems looked for by the operators resides in its ability to be adapted and adjusted to suit various needs. Versatility, modularity, ease of use, robustness and life span of the shelving parts are key points to success for a particular line of shelving systems.
One kind of shelving system, which is particularly adaptable, has a frame formed of aluminium extruded upright rails having a longitudinal side channel with opposite longitudinal folds. A same rail can be shared by two side-by-side shelves.
The operators often need to mount accessories, tools or the like onto the rails. Presently, they do that with anything on hand, which usually results in more or less adequate mountings that may be potentially dangerous.
Known in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,839 (Winter et al.), which shows a manner of mounting a display member onto a tubular post member. The display member is releasably coupled to the tubular post member by an attachment system having a clamp member insertable through a slotted opening in the post member, and a plate for exerting a pressure against the outer wall of the post member by the screwing action of a head member. The installation of the attachment system requires difficult manipulations in order to correctly place the clamp member inside the post member before screwing the head member. By its construction, the attachment system must be positioned at an end of the display member to be attached, and the screwing of the head member must be performed with the display member in the way. The height adjustment of the attachment system along the post member is limited to the locations of the slotted openings made therein.
Examples of other attachment systems are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,753,354 (Patterson et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,110 (Klein); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,391 (Simpson).